Shuuji to Akira fanfiction- Plus qu'amis
by Shomi
Summary: Histoire entre Shuuji et Akira après le drama Nobuta wo Produce
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom : Nobuta wo produce**  
><strong>Paring : Shuuji et Akira <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : Pour changer, les personnages de ce drama ne m'appartiennent pas, tant mieux pour eux, dommage pour moi ^^ Mais je les emprunte le temps de cette histoire <strong>  
><strong>Genres : Amour-Amitié, Ecole, Slash<strong>  
><strong>Rating : PG 13<strong>

Présentation : Akira et Shuuji se retrouvent dans le même lycée, loin de leur amie Nobuta, mais celle-ci semble bien se porter. Shuuji est heureux que son ami soit venu le rejoindre, mais sait-il vraiment pourquoi ?

J'ai vu beaucoup de critiques sur la fin de Nobuta comme quoi ça finissait mal, que c'était triste etc... Ehhhh ? Moi je dois dire, quand j'ai vu la fin j'ai juste fait... «Akiraaaa shock ! ça suggère une fin en mode yaoi ça, j'ai pas rêvé ?! » ^^

Qu'en pensez vous ? ^^

* * *

><p>Ce matin là il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller au lycée... il traînait sur la plage, pas vraiment soucieux du temps qui passait. Il s'arrêta pour regarder la mer, calme malgré un petit vent, brillante sous les reflets du soleil. Il faisait drôlement beau en plus, vraiment pas un jour pour aller s'enfermer dans une salle de classe !<br>Jetant un œil à sa montre, il se dit que comme de toute façon il serait en retard... ce n'était plus vraiment la peine de se presser. Il préféra poser sa veste sur le sable, et s'étendre un moment, contempla le ciel bleu, les quelques nuages puis de nouveau les vagues... et finit par fermer les yeux, profitant de ce soleil matinal.  
>Il les rouvrit à peine quelques instants après, se redressa en soupirant, certes le paysage était beau, calme, tranquille... et pour cause il n'y avait pas un chat à l'horizon... Mais justement il s'ennuyait, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être tout seul.<p>

Sur le toit du lycée, appuyé sur la rambarde, il baillait et soupirait, le regard perdu au loin. Il était bientôt l'heure de descendre en classe, quelle tristesse, une si belle journée, ça donnait juste envie de ne rien faire, de rester tranquillement à profiter du soleil, dormir, peut être se promener... mais certainement pas la passer à écouter les blablas des profs... ni ceux des collègues. En plus s'il se mettait à faire trop chaud, ce serait vite impossible de se concentrer...  
>La sonnerie retentit, et il se résigna à aller dormir sur son bureau. Il descendit lentement l'escalier, se dirigea vers sa salle. Quelques camarades penchés à la fenêtre qui donnait dans le couloir l'interpellèrent, lui faisant signe de se dépêcher. Le prof se montra dans l'encadrement de la porte, faisant mine de la refermer. Il accéléra donc et finit par entrer, s'inclina légèrement devant ce dernier, et fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un petit salut de la main vers ses camarades, avant d'aller s'affaler sur son siège. Il regarda celui d'à côté. Vide. Ou était-il encore passé cet idiot ?<p>

À la pause, Akira monta rapidement sur le toit, vérifia que personne ne le suivait. Ça allait, il avait été assez rapide. Il avait envie d'être seul. Enfin pas exactement mais comme celui qu'il aurait voulu voir semblait déserter... Il ne l'avait même pas prévenu... Sympa, et ça se disait meilleur ami...  
>La porte s'ouvrit. Son ami débarqua en mode ouragan, le rejoignit et s'affala sur la rambarde.<p>

-Ah misère, ici tu as 15 minutes de retard... et on te fait perdre deux heures en sermons, n'importe quoi ces profs...

-Bonjour Shuuji, oui ça va merci et toi ?

-Oui oui salut Akira, ah sérieux c'est pas mon jour.

-On dirait, je pensais que tu séchais...

-Bah, je t'aurais prévenu, si c'était le cas.

L'autre répondit par une moue boudeuse, en se penchant vers lui, plongea son regard dans les yeux de son ami, comme s'il voulait guetter sa sincérité.

-Quoi, j'te manquais ?

-Pas vraiment, j'étais tranquille là, j'allais en profiter pour faire une petite sieste... Et pourquoi t'étais en retard au fait ?

-Bah je suis passé par la plage, et puis j'ai eu envie de sécher.

-Ah tu vois, tu m'aurais pas prévenu... Il lui envoya une petite tape sur le bras et détourna son regard, se remit à fixer l'horizon.

-Bah... c'était pas prévu, j'y ai pensé comme ça, en marchant, et puis en fait ça m'a ennuyé.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est pas marrant tout seul.

Un sourire revint sur les lèvres du plus grand.

-T'y aurais pensé plus tôt, je serais venu...

-J'avoue. Au pire, on s'esquive cet après midi ? Je dirai que j'étais malade, c'est déjà ce que je leur ai servi pour le retard, et t'auras qu'à dire que t'as eu peur et que t'as préféré m'accompagner.

-Genre j'aurais peur pour toi ? fit-il avec un petit rire, mais ouais ok, je dirais ça, il attrapa son ami par la taille, et se serra contre lui... Je te protègerai, Shuuji... L'autre le repoussa.  
>-Mouh, je sais pas si je vais te suivre alors... hmmm tu crois qu'on pourrait se baigner ? enchaîna-il pourtant.<p>

Son ami lui répondit par un sourire.  
>-Ah vu le temps je pense, mais faudra être discret quand même !<p>

La pause déjeuner arrivée, ils s'enfuirent effectivement discrètement, et passèrent l'après midi à la plage, chahutant au bord de l'eau, dans les premières petites vagues, comme le premier jour où ils étaient venus ici, se rendirent compte que ça allait être difficile de se baigner sans maillot... Mais au final, à force de s'éclabousser, ils étaient presque totalement trempés alors... un peu plus ou un peu moins...  
>Comme il n'y avait pas grand monde, à peine quelques promeneurs discrets, ils ne se génèrent pas pour finir dans l'eau en sous vêtements...<br>Elle était tout de même encore un peu froide, mais à force de bouger dans tous les sens, ça ne les gênait pas vraiment.  
>Une fois fatigués, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de s'étendre sur le sable pour sécher... leurs vêtements étalés non loin d'eux, à peu près coincés sous leurs sacs dans ce qui semblait être une tentative de séchage.<br>Le vent commença à se lever en même temps que le soleil s'éloignait.

-Ah... j'ai froid fit Shuuji, pff ça va jamais le faire là, on peut pas rester.

-Bah non, faudrait y aller

-Ouais mais nos caleçons vont juste jamais être secs ! grommela-t-il

-C'est sûr mais toute façon nos vêtements le sont pas encore répondit Akira, alors soit on reste là à se les geler, soit on se rhabille quand même et on file !

Shuji se redressa en maugréant, récupéra ses vêtement et avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde commença à entrer une jambe dans son pantalon.

-Haaa ça va être facile tiens d'enfiler mes vêtements comme ça, ça colle.

-J'avoue... soupira son ami, faisant la même chose avec un peu plus de résultat. Mais tu veux quoi ? Rentrer à poil ?

-En caleçon au pire, Je voudrais voir la tête des gens !

-Akira Shoook !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et se laissa retomber sur le sable, son propre pantalon à présent à moitié enfilé retombant sur ses pieds.

-Ah ça ferait une belle photo ça ! Genre pour une carte postale, se moqua son ami.

-Taiis-toiii Shuuuu-jiii... répliqua l'autre accentuant chaque syllabe. Et dépêche ou j'te jette tes vêtement à l'eau et... tu verras si tu aimeras la tête des passants.

Il s'étendit à nouveau sur le sable les bras au dessus de la tête, comme si lui-même n'avait pas l'intention de se dépêcher... et partit dans son petit rire bien à lui.

Shuuji fit mine de lui balancer sa veste à la figure, mais se ravisa en pensant que ce n'était pas le moment de chahuter, il commençait à sérieusement avoir froid, et repris laborieusement son travail de rhabillage...  
>Après quelques instants Akira fut également à peu près revêtu, et se laissa entraîner par son ami qui l'attrapa par le bras et se mit à courir dans la direction de sa maison, sous un ciel qui commençait à s'obscurcir.<br>Ils arrivèrent peu avant la pluie, et le frère de Shuuji, déjà rentré les regarda d'un drôle d'air alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de bains.

-Merde, je vais être vraiment malade gémit Shuuji après un éternuement.

-Ahh tu t'es porté malheur à mentir...

-Hé ! Tais toi, c'est toi qui me porte la poisse à dire ça, et t'es dans le coup je te signale...

-Ouais mais je me plains pas moi...

-mais c'est moi qui suis malaaaadeuh...

-C'est toi qui a eu cette idée à la con...

-Ehhhhh qui a parlé de se baigner ?

-J'ai demandé avant qu'on y aille si tu pensais qu'on pouvait, nuance, et qui a commencé à jouer dans l'eau tout habillé ?

-Eh ben si t'es si intelligent pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit que c'était une idée à la con ?

-Eh...

-Bon dépêche toi de rentrer dans la douche avant que je change d'avis et que j'y aille en premier, je vais te chercher des affaires. Enchaîna-il en s'enveloppant dans son peignoir avant de finir par retirer son caleçon toujours trempé.

Puis il ressortit de la pièce et Akira resta un instant immobile le regard dans la direction que venait de prendre son ami, puis se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il ne perdit pas de temps, afin lui laisser la place rapidement, apprécia tout de même les bienfaits de l'eau chaude sur ses muscles rendus douloureux par tous ces efforts en plus du froid...

Il coupa l'eau en soupirant un peu, se blottit dans le peignoir que son ami lui avait apporté et sortit. Puis resta un moment appuyé devant le lavabo, profitant de la chaleur du peignoir avant de se rhabiller, manqua de recevoir dans la figure celui que son copain portait et qu'il venait de balancer par-dessus la cabine de douche, se plaignit de flotter dans les vêtements du père de Shuuji, mais ceux de son ami n'auraient vraiment pas été.

-A-t–on idée d'être aussi maigre aussi hein ?

-On dit athlétique.

-C'est ça.

-Hmm t'es jaloux ?

-De ?

-Mon corps parfait ?

-Ahhh bien sûr, c'est ça.

-Tu veux voir ?

Il écarta la porte, passa sa tête hors de la douche, dévoilant également un peu sa poitrine.

-Tu sais je t'ai vu en sous vêtement toute l'après midi... et te voir à poil, non merci quoi.

-Haaa c'est vrai, et alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Baaah je suis athlétique, pas maigre ! N'est ce pas ?

-C'est vrai... Shuuji tu devrais être mannequin tu sais.

-Et tu seras mon producteur ?

-Bien sûr.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

La soirée passa, Akira resta manger chez son ami, et s'excusa auprès de son père qui ne s'étonna pas de son problème de vêtements étant donnée l'averse qui était tombée. Shuji ne semblait finalement pas malade, cependant il se mit à tousser quand son ami repartit en lui disant qu'il passerait le chercher le lendemain pour l'école. Et quand Akira arriva le lendemain, ce dernier était au lit.

Il l'y laissa et s'en alla raconter à l'équipe enseignante une histoire assez farfelue dans laquelle le père de Shuuji avait cru cuisiner des bentô avec des épices que sa mère avait ramenées d'un pays étranger mais qu'il s'était trompé en prenant un fertilisant pour les plants d'eucalyptus...  
>Que donc il avait risqué de mourir et qu'il avait fallu foncer à l'hôpital sans même avoir le temps de prévenir leur professeur, et que comme il lui avait chipé un onigiri il avait eu peur d'être malade aussi alors c'était pour ça qu'il était resté.<br>Et que non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa maladie du matin qui elle était simplement due à la chaleur car quand la mère de Shuuji était repassée à la maison elle avait emmené tous les ventilateurs pour son voyage en Afrique... mais que bien sûr étant déjà affaibli, ça n'avait pas dû aider...

À suivre ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la deuxième partie ^^( Quelques jours plus tard, chez Shuuji... )

* * *

><p>-J'ai eu des nouvelles de Nobuta !<p>

Il entra en criant presque chez son ami, lequel s'effaça contre la porte, pour le laisser passer...

-Bonjour Akira, oui ça va très bien merci et toi ?

-Ah oui oui , salut Shuuji, mais c'est cool hein ? Je commençais à me demander !

Il enleva ses chaussures, et fila s'installer devant la table du salon, avant de déplier une feuille bleue, remplie d'écritures et de petits dessins.

-Regarde ! Trop mignon hein ! Elle a dessiné des petits cochons !

-Tu veux boire un truc ? fit la voix lointaine de Shuuji, parti dans la cuisine.

-Oui un coca si tu as ! Hé tu m'écoutes ? Viens voir la lettre de Nobuta !

-Ça va, une minute ! Il revint avec deux canettes, en envoya une à son ami, alors elle dit quoi ?

- Bah ça se passe bien, elle continue le club journal, elle s'entend bien avec toute la classe finalement... et elle s'est bien rapprochée de Uehara ! Haha elles vont finir meilleures amies ou quoi ? Bien sûr elle te salue ! Ton ex aussi d'ailleurs...

-Ok... mais c'est à toi qu'elle écrit, fit-il d'un air contrarié.

-Ahhh t'es encore jaloux ou quoi ? D'abord tu lui écris toi ?

-Euh...

-Bah voilà ! C'est déjà bien qu'elle ta salue non ?

-Oui ben t'avais qu'à me dire que tu lui écrivais, j'aurais...

-Quoi t'aurais signé en bas, genre "salut c'est Shuuji je t'ai pas oublié tu sais mais j'attends qu'Akira pense à toi pour faire la même" ?

-Oh t'es lourd, si t'es venu pour me faire la leçon...

-T'as qu'à pas être jaloux alors que c'est toi qui...

-Mais où t'as vu que j'étais jaloux ? C'est débile... Mais ouais t'as raison je devrais lui écrire.  
>Ceci étant dit, il alla chercher du papier, et ils décidèrent de faire une lettre commune. Shuuji eut même l'idée de confectionner des petits cochons en origami. Il trouva un modèle sur son ordinateur, et ils en firent chacun un sur lequel ils écrivirent leur prénom, et qu'ils glissèrent dans l'enveloppe.<p>

Après ça le petit frère de Shuuji arriva et ce dernier alla préparer quelques gâteaux. Puis le petit les laissa prétextant qu'il avait des devoirs à faire, et les deux amis repartirent dans la chambre de l'aîné en riant, pour aller regarder un DVD.

-Dis Shuuji ?

-Ouais ?

-Je me demandais... C'est con je sais mais, t'étais quand même pas un peu jaloux, par rapport à Nobuta et moi ?

-Mais stop, on a fini la discussion non ? T'avais probablement raison tout à l'heure et de toute façon maintenant qu' on lui a écrit tous les deux, on verra bien !

-Non mais je parle pas de ça mais à l'époque... je veux dire, quand tu pensais que j'avais des sentiments pour elle quoi, je me suis toujours demandé...

-Et t'en avais pas ?

-Eh ? Me réponds pas par une question tu veux ?

-Bah pourquoi pas ? C'était pas le cas peut être ? Et moi, je pense que c'est toi qui étais jaloux... continua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-N'importe quoi ! Il leva les yeux au ciel. T'as fini de te faire des films... Nobuta c'est mon amie, je croyais que t'avais pigé, depuis le temps...

-Mouais mais n'empêche, si tu l'étais pas, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'avais cachée cette fichue photo dans ton pot de sable ?

-Rien à voir, et tu réponds toujours pas à ma question.

-Genre rien à voir... allez, avoue, je dis pas que tu l'es encore maintenant mais à l'époque... fit-il en fixant les yeux de son camarade s'approchant tout près de son visage, d'un air qui semblait dire «accouche car je suis pas près de te lâcher».

Akira répondit seulement par une petite moue gênée et se recula un peu.

-Ah tu vois ? ! Il s'avança à nouveau. Mais c'est que tu rougis ou quoi ? Ehhhh, mais t'es sur que c'est fini ? Attends ? Je comprends plus rien là, me dit pas que t'étais vraiment... enfin que t'es encore amoureux d'elle ? Pourquoi t'es venu alors ? Pour fuir ?

-Mais tais-toi mon pauvre Shuuji, tu dis vraiment n'imp... Il secoua la tête et sourit un peu, paraissant finalement reprendre contenance, devant les bêtises de son ami, bien que son sourire semblait plutôt triste si on y faisait attention. Ce que ne fit pas Shuuji, concentré sur sa pensée.

-Ah mais quand même, le coup de la photo c'est pas net, je te jure... Sérieux personne aurait fait ça pour rien, alors... dis ?

-Bah... j'étais peut être jaloux, finit-il par murmurer, les yeux à présent rivés le sol, souhaitant presque que son ami ne l'entende pas.

-Ahah tu vois !

-Ouais, mais toi tu vois pas...

-Hé ?

-Bon allez, on suit pas le drama là, chut !

Il s'était tourné devant la télé, assis par terre les bras autour de ses jambes, regardant fixement l'écran, dans le but de faire comprendre au plus jeune que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

Shuuji se demandait bien ce que ces derniers mots pouvaient vouloir dire, incapable de formuler une hypothèse correcte, il restait à regarder son ami d'un air interrogateur, mais ce dernier semblait avoir fermement décidé de le laisser cogiter. Il soupira donc et se cala à son tour devant le téléviseur...  
>Le silence s'installa, hormis les sons du drama dont un nouvel épisode venait de commencer.<p>

Akira ne suivait même pas, perdu dans ses pensées, changeant de position toutes les deux minutes sans même s'en rendre compte. Tout à coup il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Son collègue visiblement en train de s'endormir commençait à s'affaler sur lui. Avec une petite grimace et levant les yeux au ciel, il essaya de le redresser. L'autre émit une sorte de grognement, se laissa faire mais dès qu'il le lâcha, il retomba dans sa direction. Akira eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, qui eut pour effet de le faire se retrouver avec un Shuuji totalement couché sur lui, la tête sur ses genoux.  
>Ne sachant plus vraiment comment réagir, il se contenta de le positionner un peu mieux, et soupira longuement en le regardant remuer et lâcher un petit gémissement, apparemment satisfait d'être bien installé. Machinalement il replaça la mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage, geste qui se transforma en une légère caresse, rapidement interrompue quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait.<p>

« Akiraaa Shock » murmura t-il pour lui-même, avant de secouer la tête, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile... et essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur la télé.

Après presque une demi heure comme ça, il commençait à sentir des crampes et à avoir une furieuse envie de bouger, mais n'osait pas, de peut de réveiller celui qui semblait si bien dormir, ravi de le prendre pour son oreiller personnel.  
>Ennuyé, il fit une petite grimace, pencha la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre en signe d'hésitation, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en essayant de se décaler juste un tout petit peu, ne serais-ce que pour bouger sa jambe droite qui commençait à vraiment s'engourdir.<br>Mais Shuuji recommença à remuer, se tourna un peu plus face à lui, passa son bras autour de la taille de son ami, écrasant un peu plus sa jambe... Le pauvre Akira ferma les yeux très fort, mordant un peu plus sa lèvre, et resta comme ça un moment, comme si le fait de ne pas le regarder allait empêcher son copain de se réveiller alors que, ne tenant plus, il décalait tout de même sa jambe.  
>Un nouveau grognement lui fit rouvrir les yeux, et un Shuuji visiblement toujours plus ou moins endormi glissa de l'autre côté sur le sol.<br>Akira put enfin bouger ses jambes mais se sentant gêné de laisser ainsi son copain, il s'approcha doucement de lui avec un coussin, glissa une main sous sa nuque et commença à le soulever délicatement... cependant, ce dernier soupira encore, et entrouvrit les yeux.  
>Akira le regarda d'un air désolé, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, posa le coussin derrière lui mais garda Shuuji à moitié dans ses bras. Lequel cligna un peu des yeux avant de plonger son regard dans les siens.<br>Il commençait à être affreusement gêné, son ami qui le fixait avec ce regard un peu perdu, pas encore bien réveillé, ses lèvres entrouvertes dangereusement proches des siennes... qui avaient encore laissé échapper une sorte de gémissement... ce qui donna à Akira d'autres images que celle de son copain ayant simplement du mal à se réveiller.

-Akiraaa...  
>Son cœur rata un battement quand il l'entendit murmurer son nom. La situation devenait vraiment impossible, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, ce qui acheva de réveiller l'autre.<br>Il passa sa main sur ses yeux, dans une moue totalement mignonne, au regard de son ami qui avait de plus en plus envie de se téléporter ailleurs... Ou pas en fait, mais comme de toute façon il n'oserait jamais lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, mieux valait éviter de prolonger ce genre de situation embarrassante.  
>Il le lâcha alors que Shuuji s'était plus ou moins assis, et se leva lui-même d'un bond.<p>

-Akira ? ça va ? Hmm désolé, je crois que j'étudie trop en ce moment ça me fatigue...

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son beau visage.

-C'est rien, heu, désolé, je vais te laisser te reposer, j'y vais.

-Hé ? fit le plus jeune surpris, T'es pas obligé de partir comme ça, hmm toute façon je vais pas me remettre à faire la sieste, sinon je ne vais mal dormir cette nuit.

-Mais quand même, je dois y aller, j'ai à faire.  
>Vraiment embarrassé, il cherchait à éviter le regard de son ami ; sentant qu'il rougissait, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il s'en rende compte...<br>-Euh, je dois aller poster la lettre, et puis aussi...

-T'es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui oui t'inquiète pas !

-Bon... un peu mal à l'aise il insista quand même, Tu m'en veux pas ?

-Mais non pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?  
>« Je te veux oui, c'est ça que je devrais dire... Ahhh faut que j'arrête ce genre de pensée vraiment il est temps de rentrer là. »<br>Il recula, et alla ramasser ses affaires sur la table, mit l'enveloppe dans son sac et commença à se diriger vers l'entrée, n'attendant même pas de réponse.

-Bahhh parce que je me suis un peu vautré sur toi... ça t'as embêté, non ? Désolé, je t'ai peut être fait mal ?

-N'importe quoi, comme si un petit être comme toi pouvait me faire mal...  
>Fit-il d'un ton sarcastique, accompagné de son petit rire... tout en se disant qu'il faisait pourtant bien souffrir son cœur.<br>-Allez, tu dis trop de bêtises aujourd'hui, tu as raison... ça te réussit pas de trop travailler... Bon sérieusement j'ai à faire ! À de-main Shuu-ji ! lança t – il du ton le plus joyeux qu'il pouvait, s'amusant encore à séparer chaque syllabe, et recula lentement dans l'entrée, fit le petit geste de la main qui accompagnait son «kon kon», puis, le plus naturellement du monde reporta le bout de ses doigts à ses lèvres et fit mine d'envoyer un baiser à son ami. A exagérer ainsi, c'était le meilleur moyen qu'il ne se doute de rien, pensa-t-il.

Un peu décontenancé et pas encore très réveillé, Shuuji lui répondit d'un petit salut de la main, ce sourire qui faisait fondre son ami revenu sur ses lèvres.

-À demain Akira.

À suivre ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième et dernière partie ^^

* * *

><p>Le week-end venu, le père de Shuuji et Koji proposa de les emmener au zoo.<br>Le plus jeune était tout excité, heureux d'aller voir les animaux, surtout les pandas qu'il adorait... Mais Shuuji qui avait mal dormi et s'était levé du mauvais pied n'avait vraiment pas envie de bouger.  
>Après avoir tout de même insisté, son père et son petit frère partirent tous les deux, et il retourna s'affaler sur son lit. Il prit un manga qu'il commença à feuilleter mais le reposa vite par terre. Il était fatigué, mais en même temps n'avait pas envie de dormir,<br>Il n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette ces temps-ci... Était-ce à cause du déménagement, du changement d'école, de ses amis, surtout Nobuta, qui lui manquaient ?  
>Pas vraiment en fait, dut-il s'avouer à lui-même.(-<br>Il soupira en se levant, aller regarder par la fenêtre. C'était trop bête, il faisait encore beau, il aurait peut être dû sortir avec sa famille. Il se retourna lentement et décida d'aller prendre un bain pour se détendre un peu, et chasser la fatigue. Mais une fois dedans, il manqua de s' endormir.  
>Une fois séché et rhabillé, il traîna une serviette sur le balcon et s'y étendit.<p>

***

Il se réveilla aux environs de midi, le soleil commençait à le gêner.  
>Il plaça son bras devant ses yeux en se redressant, passa l'autre main sur sa tête, comme pour s'aider à émerger, ébouriffant ses cheveux.<br>Il rentra se faire une soupe, qu'il mangea devant un drama qu'il ne suivit même pas. Vraiment, trop nulle comme journée. Après encore quelques heures d'ennui, il se décida enfin à appeler son copain, et à peine une heure plus tard, ce dernier arrivait en sautillant, brandissant fièrement la cassette qu'il avait emmené, tel un trésor.

***

-Tu m'as vraiment appelé au bon moment, dit Akira alors qu'il entrait la VHS dans le lecteur, tandis que Shuuji installait la théière et les tasses sur la petite table. Il faut qu'on regarde ça ensemble !

C'était une video que Nobuta lui avait envoyé, dans lequel elle avait compilé ses émissions pour le club journal, avec parait-il une surprise à la fin.  
>Shuuji remarqua tout de même que leur amie avait encore envoyé ça chez Akira, même si la lettre d'accompagnement leur était adressée à tous les deux.<br>Mais il préféra ne rien dire, pour ne pas gâcher l'enthousiasme de ce dernier.  
>Ça leur fit plaisir à tous les deux, de revoir comme ça leur copine, même si ce n'était qu'à travers ces vidéos. Surtout qu'elle semblait vraiment s'amuser de plus en plus... dire qu'elle avait voulu arrêter... ça aurait vraiment été dommage.<p>

-Ahhh il m'avait bien manqué son légendaire "c'est pas bon" !

-J'avoue, toujours aussi épique, répondit Akira en riant. Elle assure hein, et nous finalement, on a réussit notre production, hein Shuu-Ji ?

-Ouais, ça va elle a vraiment plus besoin de nous. Fit-il en reprenant soudain un air un peu triste.

-Ehh sérieux tu vas pas encore faire la tronche, et puis, essaye de suivre un peu... la pauvre, apprécie son travail au moins ! Haaa j'avoue ça a pas l'air bon là... grimaça-t-il, à nouveau concentré sur la télé, ne remarquant pas le nouveau soupir de lassitude de son copain.

A la fin de l'émission, le visage de leur amie réapparut, et d'un ton plutôt assuré... enfin c'était relatif mais pour Nobuta on pouvait dire qu'il l'était... Elle s'adressa directement à ses deux meilleurs amis Shuuji et Akira pour les remercier de tout ce qu'il avaient fait pour elle, en espérant qu'ils aient apprécié la vidéo, que tout se passe bien pour eux à présent, et que dès que possible elle essaierait de venir leur rendre visite.

Shuuji sourit à nouveau, alors qu'Akira s'extasiait devant la vidéo, à base de « trooooop mignooooonne » et « faut vraiment qu'elle viiiiieeeeenne ».  
>Cette dernière leur disait au revoir avec un « Nobuta Pawa... ChunYuu ! », aussitôt imité par Akira, alors que Shuuji alla étreindre la télé, un peu trop rapidement aux yeux de son ami surpris, qui se rendait tout de même compte qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette.<br>-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? T'es pas content de revoir Nobuta ?

-Si mais, enfin...

-Quoi ? T'es énervé parce que c'est moi qui ait reçu la cassette c'est ça ?

Une petit sourire triste passa sr le visage de Shuuji, son ami n'avait pas tort dans l'absolu, mais pour l'heure il avait totalement oublié ça...  
>-Mais non, rien à voir...<p>

-Alors t'as quoi... ? Shuuu-jiiii ! Diiis-moi ! fit-il en se penchant un peu, les mains posées sur ses hanches, gonflant ses joues dans une grimace plutôt mignonne alors qu'il essayait de suivre les yeux de son ami, lequel s'était retourné vers lui mais tentait d'esquiver.

Shuuji se rassit par terre entre le meuble télé et la table, faisant face à son ami, tenta de sourire.  
>-Rien, je suis fatigué, j'ai mal dormi, je t'ai dit.<p>

-Mouiii, c'est pour ça que tout allait bien, que t'étais content de m'appeler parce que tu t'ennuyais tout seul... et là d'un coup... je te sens énervé alors que...

-Ah tais-toi, je suis pas énervé, mais si tu continues je vais le devenir, l'interrompit-il, élevant un peu la voix.

-Mouuuu... sérieux Shuuji, tu comprends rien... Si je suis heureux de la revoir c'est que c'est mon amie... A-miiii-e ! Insista-il. Alors s'il te plaît, recommence pas...

-Mais je ne...

-Mais si tu recommences, soupira a son tour Akira. Il prit une grande inspiration, et se redressa avant d'ajouter, peinant tout de même un peu à trouver ses mots... Écoute, si vraiment tu as des regrets, je veux dire, par rapport à Nobuta, profites en pour... quand elle viendra...

-C'est toi qui comprends rien Akira... l'interrompit-il.

Il contourna la table qui les séparait et alla s'installer devant son meilleur ami toujours assis sur le bord du lit, posa ses mains sur le matelas et leva les yeux vers lui, insistant, comme s'il essayait justement lui faire comprendre quelque chose, qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'expliquer avec des mots.  
>Mais Akira n'était déjà plus en état de réfléchir.<br>Shuuji était maintenant trop près de lui, et il était de nouveau mal à l'aise. Les sentiments qu'il mettait pourtant tant de volonté à oublier refaisant surface sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.  
>Toutes ces belles résolutions, toute cette concentration, cette satisfaction d'avoir réussi à passer un moment normal avec son ami... balayés d'un seul coup. Par cette expression un peu triste dans ses yeux couleur noisette, cette petite moue adorable sur son si beau visage, sur ses lèvres qui le tentaient, encore, de plus en plus douloureusement.<p>

Le regard perdu dans celui de son ami, il n'osait pas bouger alors que ce dernier se relevait doucement, s'asseyait à côté de lui, s'approchait encore, de plus en plus près, sans le quitter des yeux. Beaucoup trop proche... se dit Akira, complètement désemparé.  
>Incapable de continuer à soutenir ce regard, il baissa le sien, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Un frisson le parcourut quand il sentit un léger contact sur cette dernière.<br>Shuuji y avait doucement posé un doigt, lui intimant d'arrêter. Il s'exécuta, renforçant ainsi la presque imperceptible caresse. Lentement, Shuuji laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa joue, et revint plonger un regard intense dans le sien, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat qu'il n'y avait jamais vu. Son cœur lui sembla s'arrêter, et il bloqua sa respiration, tremblant légèrement. Luttant pour s'empêcher d'à nouveau se mordre la lèvre quand le pouce de son ami revint la caresser doucement. Il n'osa même plus baisser les yeux quand le visage de ce dernier s'approcha à peine à quelques centimètres du sien.  
>Il commençait à sérieusement se demander si tout cela était réel, ou s'il n'était pas en train de rêver... Quand, tout doucement, les lèvres de Shuuji vinrent se poser sur les siennes... Un simple effleurement, mais qui lui fait l'effet d'être propulsé dans les étoiles.<br>Shuuji se recula légèrement, son regard un peu intimidé, gêné par ce qu'il venait d'oser, couvant toujours son ami, guettant sa réaction. Plusieurs secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité passèrent alors qu'Akira ne bougeait pas, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour lui.

-Akira ? Commença-t-il un peu inquiet de sa réaction.

-Akiraaaa Shock ! murmura ce dernier, avant de se le laisser tomber en arrière sur le lit et de fermer les yeux.

-Hé?

Shuuji sursauta, puis s'affala à son tour sur le matelas, à côté de son ami, posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement. Il rouvrit les yeux.  
>Shuuji le regardait d'un air embarrassé, où des sentiments confus semblaient se mêler.<p>

-Ehhh c'est l'effet que ça te fait ?

Son ami le fixa un instant, avant de juste baisser légèrement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

-Ok... affichant un air désappointé, le plus jeune commença à se lever, détournant brusquement les yeux.

Il sentit une légère pression sur son poignet, se retourna. Akira raffermit un peu sa prise, l'entraînant vers lui.  
>Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, à ses côtés. Le bras libre de son ami l'entoura, l'invitant à s'approcher plus. Il se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant. Un léger effleurement sur sa joue et il leva son visage vers celui d'Akira qui le regardait en souriant.<br>Ce dernier continua un peu sa caresse, puis doucement se redressa, le fit s'allonger sur le dos, et se pencha sur lui, avant de poser à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
>Shuuji heureux de se rendre compte qu'il avait mal interprété le "shock" de son ami, répondit au baiser.<br>D'abord doucement, puis avec un peu plus d'entrain, gémissant légèrement quand les lèvres de ce dernier s'entrouvrirent et que sa langue vint doucement caresser les siennes demandant un accès qu'il lui accorda avec plaisir.  
>Emportés par le désir si longtemps contenu, leurs lèvres s'appliquèrent à se chercher, se rencontrer, se découvrir, appréciant chaque sensation, nouvelle, encore meilleure que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer.<br>Avec regret Akira mit fin au baiser quand il sentit l'air lui manquer ; voyant que son compagnon était dans le même état, il se recula légèrement.  
>Ils reprirent leur souffle, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, le même sourire sur leurs visages.<p>

Shuuji profita de ce moment de répit pour inverser leurs positions, poussant légèrement son ami sur le dos, lequel se laissa faire dans un petit soupir de contentement, et refondit sur lui, reprenant son exploration de cette bouche si douce qui lui avait si longtemps fait envie.  
>Après un moment de pur bonheur qu'ils auraient voulu faire durer pour l'éternité, ils se séparèrent à nouveau.<br>Shuuji resta quelques instants penché sur son ami, ses mains placées de chaque côté de son visage, le regardant comme s'il nageait en plein rêve, puis s'abaissa doucement et vint se blottir contre la poitrine de son compagnon, lequel l'entoura de ses bras, resserrant encore un peu leur étreinte.  
>Sans dire un mot, ils profitaient juste de l'instant.<br>Malheureusement interrompu par le bruit de la porte d'entrée, suivi des voix du père et du frère de Shuuji, annonçant qu'ils étaient rentrés.  
>Soupirant en même temps, ils remuèrent un peu, Shuuji se redressa en faisant une moue un peu agacée, Akira le suivit en s'étirant.<p>

-T'es là Shuuji ?! Désolé pour le retard...

-Ouiii, bon retour ! brailla-t-il à travers la porte en se levant. On révise avec Akira, ajouta-t-il peu envieux de voir son père ou son frère débarquer dans sa chambre. Il avait encore besoin d'un moment pour reprendre ses esprits avant de les rejoindre...

-Ok ! Mais dépêchez vous de finir, vous avez vu l'heure ? On a prit à manger en route, venez avant que ça refroidisse !

Shuuji soupira encore et se retourna vers Akira qui le regardait en souriant.  
>Il lui rendit son sourire, malgré la moue boudeuse, mais si adorable restée sur son visage.<p>

-Dis Akira... murmura-t-il, alors que celui ci s'était également levé et le rejoignait à l'entrée de la pièce. Ses premier mots à son intention depuis leur baiser.

-Ouiiiii ? fit-il d'une voix sensuelle en replongeant son regard dans le sien, dis-moi...

-Tu sais...

-Non, mais... tu va me le dire ? son sourire s'accentua devant l'air gêné de son ami.

-En fait... à l'époque... et même jusqu'à tout à l'heure... j'étais vraiment jaloux. souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Akira s'approcha alors tout près, jusqu'à le frôler, et doucement posa sa main sur sa joue, l'invitant à le regarder à nouveau.

-Tu sais... Shuuu-Jii...

-Non. Mais tu vas me le dire ?

-Moi aussi...

Shuuji lui sourit en déposant un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres, et rapidement, avant d'ouvrir la porte, serra encore une fois dans ses bras celui qui était désormais plus que son meilleur ami.


End file.
